hauntedmansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pun Crypts
Levi Tation'The Pun Crypts' are a series of crypts found in both Disneyland's mansion and DisneyWorld's mansion. DisneyWorld The Liberty Square Haunted Mansion's crypts are found in the mausoleum near the exit of the ride along with the crypt of Bluebeard and his wives. There are two crypts dedicated to a total of twenty-five pun names. The Names: * Asher T. Ashes (Ashes to Ashes) * Clare Voince (Clairvoyance) * Dustin T. Dust (Dust into Dust) * Hail N. Hardy (Hail and Hearty) * Hap A. Rition (Apparition) * I. Emma Spook (I am a Spook) * I. M. Ready (I am Ready) * I. Trudy Dew (I Truly Do) * Love U. Trudy (Love you truly) * Metta Fisiks (Metaphysics) * Paul Tergyst (Poltergeist) * Ray. N. Carnation (Reincarnation) * Rusty Gates (Rusty Gates) * U. R. Gone (You are gone) * Be a Witch (Be a Witch) * C. U. Later (See you later) * G. I. Missyou (Gee I miss you) * Hal Lusinashun (Hallucination) * I. L. Beback (I'll be back) * I. M. Mortal (I am Mortal) * I. Trudy Departed (I truly departed) * Levi Tation (Levitation) * Manny Festation (Manifestation) * M. T. Tomb (Empty Tomb) * Rustin Peece (Rest in Peace) * Theo Later (See you later) * Wee G. Bord (Ouija Board) Disneyland In the New Orleans Square Haunted Mansion the crypts are located underneath of the berm cemetery. Beside the crypts are the emergency exit to the attraction. The Names *Theo Later (See you later) *Dustin T. Dust (Dust into Dust) *U.R. Gone (You are Gone) *Levi Tation (Levitation) *Ray N. Carnation (Reincarnation) *I.M. Mortal (I am Mortal) *I. Trudy Departed (I truly Departed) *Rustin Peece (Rest in Peace) *I.L. Bebeck (I'll be Back) *M.T. Tomb (Empty Tomb) Trivia * The character of Pearl E. Gates from the Ghost Post is inspired by these crypts despite not having an epitaph of her own. * In the Ghost Gallery storyline they are said to have been the aliases assumed by the guests at a halloween party held by Mme. Tangerine in 1931. In this, Bea Witch was the alias of the swinging duchess, Love U. Truly and I. Truly Dew were the king and queen on the see-saw, I.M. Ready was Father Time, and M.T. Tomb was the old man sitting in the hearse's coffin. * The Pun Crypts were designed to resemble a common form of New Orleans crypt called an 'Oven Crypt' or 'Oven Vault' which would line the walls of cemeteries. These crypts were designed to hold corpses of individuals too poor to afford family-crypts or private-cemeteries and they would hold the corpses for 366 days in which time the design of the crypt would naturally burn away the body from intense heat. After the 366 days the corpse would be removed and replaced with another. This was done due to New Orleans's flooding causing coffins and corpses to rise out of the ground to wash up on the streets and the catholic church having prohibited cremation at the time. Category:Locations Category:Tombstones Category:Ghost Gallery